


The Emperor's Song

by VeloxVoid



Series: VeloxVoid's Poetry [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Gen, Poetry, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sonnets, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: How Emperor Edelgard sees the man who was once her brother.A sonnet.
Series: VeloxVoid's Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Emperor's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I used to dabble in poetry years ago, so I thought I'd upload something I wrote just for fun.

_ He stands, a solitary figure - cold _

_ Searching the landscape, his meaning is lost _

_ Eyes like sapphires, once glimmering - once bold _

_ Now empty and dull from what the war cost _

__

_ Bodies, lifeless, were once allies and friends _

_ Beneath him now, weapons still in their clutch _

_ He can see his father, his mother, Glenn _

_ For such a little Prince, it is too much _

__

_ But, now, he is a boar, forged for bloodshed _

_ Crazed by death, and desiring his loved ones _

_ Yet, they are gone, so his eyes see red _

_ He has lost himself, and the Kingdom shuns _

__

_ Oh, where is Dimitri - the rightful King? _

_ Consumed by his demons - Edelgard sings. _


End file.
